


Ноктюрн

by timid_owl



Series: Простой способ [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: M/M, UST, даже тэги придумать не могу, мало смысла, много юста
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timid_owl/pseuds/timid_owl
Summary: Жизнь многих людей была куда умиротвореннее, не знай они, что Клаус - это Клаус





	Ноктюрн

**Author's Note:**

> Текст по пекрасному арту: https://twitter.com/pink_tribble/status/1105926889301045248?s=20 

Во сне лицо Клауса приобретает благородство, при бодорствании Клаусу не только не свойственное, но и буквально оскорбляющее все принципы и ценности, которые Клаус проповедует этому унылому миру. Не знай Диего, что Клаус - это Клаус, принял бы его за поэта, за средневекового барда, за рок-версию Шекспира из нового бродвейского шоу. Впрочем, рассуждает Диего, жизнь многих и многих людей - включая и самого Диего, он не гордый, он умеет признавать очевидное, чтобы там не нес Лютер - была бы несказанно умиротвореннее, не знай они, что Клаус - это Клаус. И что феномен Клауса в принципе существует на просторах вселенной. 

 

Умиротворенней, определенно. И значительно бледнее - на впечатления духовные и... чуть менее духовные. 

Диего смотрит на трепещующие ресницы, на подрагивающие губы - ды ты и во сне не можешь заткнуться, Клаус, бога ради - смотрит и мнет в пальцах плед с исступлением, которого обычно удостаиваются только боксерские груши. И те по праздникам. 

Диего накрывает пледом плечи, обнимает Клауса, укутываяя потеплее, словно большую, нескладную куклу, наряд для которой выбирал слепой шизофреник. Перья с воротника, видимо, щекочут Клаусу щеки, и он всхрапывает, по детски надувная губы, растягивается грудью на столешнице, едва не опрокинув стакан с остатками кислотно-приторного коктейля. Плед ползет с плеч, не выдерживая конкуренции с пернатым воротником, и Диего поправляет его, костяшками пальцев задавая теплую, колючую от режущейся щетины щеку.

Это плохо, совсем не хорошо, вот только понимает это Диего слишком поздно. Потому что убрать руку он уже не может, и, отдаваясь неизбежному, гладит Клауса по скуле, едва касаясь кожи, сам себе задавая абсурдные правила игры: если вот так, едва ощутимо, или вот так, кончиками пальцев, от челюсти к уху и выше, до брови - то это не считается, не входит в список персональных смертных грехов Диего Харгривза. Вот так - просто баловство, секундная слабость, которая сотрется из действительности, стоит покрепче закрыть глаза. Клаус же, эгоистичной засранец, не помогает ни разу - Клаус жмурится во сне и трется Диего о руку, как бродячий кот, отвыкший от тепла и ласки. 

Рука Диего соскальзывает - чистая случайность, непредсказуемая воля судьбы, поверьте - да и как тут устоишь, если Клаус даже во сне дрыгается и вертится не переставая, словно у него шило в... Рука Диего соскальзывает и, боже милосердный, как же так вышло, что он водит пальцем по жарким, чуть шершавым, таким податливым губам, давит, вминаясь сильнее - и это уже ничерта не игра. 

И нельзя, никогда уже не получится, как Диего ни старайся, не удастся выкинуть из памяти момент, когда губы Клауса размыкаются, когда палец Диего оказывается в горячем и влажном - в Клаусе, чёрт бы его побрал - и кожу царапет зубами, и гладит упругим и теплым, и Диего не может, не может-не-может-совершенно-не-может не думать, что вот так же жарко, и мягко и до тошноты, до тянущей боли прекрасно будет, если вместо пальцев Клаус сомкнет губы на, например,...

Диего отдергивает руку быстрее, чем мысль успевает загустеть и обрести форму. Диего смотрит на Клауса во все глаза, словно виноват во всем исключительно и только он. У Клауса на губе блестит тонкая ниточка слюны, и как же сильно, до зуда в костях, Диего хочется слизнуть ее, распробовать вдумчиво, в деталях. В конце концов, Клаус по вкусу давно должен был сродниться со всей той отвратно-сладкой дрянью, что он хлещет, не просыхая. Разве нет? 

Диего нагибается ближе - чужой, яркий запах щекочет ноздри, наполняет легкие сахарной ватой, табачным дымом и бренди из отцовского секретера. Всего этого слишком много, а Диего слишком мало, его тянет вниз потоком стучащей в голове крови - и у губ Клауса, оказывается, вкус горький и бархатный, и немного землистый. 

Клаус сладко, пьяно стонет в поцелуй. Клаус зовет его по имени, растягивая глассные - и засыпает еще крепче до того, как Диего, опомнившись, сбегает из Академии прочь.


End file.
